


The color of your eyes

by IronJustice



Series: 30 days of Metal - The angst challenge [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Funeral, M/M, Soulmates, Wally is lost into the speedforce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronJustice/pseuds/IronJustice
Summary: " Since the color in the eyes of the unruly boy in front of him had nothing to do with a solid pure color that the textbooks describe, no, there were thousands of colors there, the darker green on the edge that was diluted to something more like the olive color in the center and the immense amount of yellow and blue spots making a place in his iris, it was amazing and Dick's heart jumped, there was no movement, everything had stopped or it was just what he felt, but there It was and was not as he had thought before, it was not like the idealized story that Dick had thought when he was a little kid, it was not like any story in the books, everything was different and it had left him breathless."-Dick talks about his life, how he meet his soulmate and grown up together.





	The color of your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Based in an Au in which the world is in black and white since in which the world is Black and White from the moment of birth until the moment in which the soulmate is found, the colors are gone at the moment of the soulmate death, in the same way it is set in the universe of Young Justice, the timeline is a little changed and for issues of this fic both are of the same age or at least have a year or two apart.
> 
> Someday I'll find a beta, but at this moment is just me, sorry for the mistakes in my writing.

It was blunt and unexpected, although the meeting was premeditated, in fact he and Batman were already waiting for the meeting, Barry had called ahead, needed his help and for once Bruce had agreed to take Robin with him to meet a member of the justice League, that was not Superman or Woman Wonder.

They hid in the shadows waiting for the fastest man on earth, who arrived with a smile and a folder with files, he was concise, he got to the point, but everything was lost in Robin's mind when he arrived as a strange whirlpool.

It was a blunt blow to his insides when it happened.

An instant, that's the best word to describe it, because in an instant everything was white and black.

But at the next, everything was yellow, red, orange and most important of all, green.

That green that was nothing like what Dick had read in countless books, where all of this was idealized about what would be the first look to your soulmate, where the whole text became unreal, something that nobody could aspire or describe in a complete context.

Since the color in the eyes of the unruly boy in front of him had nothing to do with a solid pure color that the textbooks describe, no, there were thousands of colors there, the darker green on the edge that was diluted to something more like the olive color in the center and the immense amount of yellow and blue spots making a place in his iris, it was amazing and Dick's heart jumped, there was no movement, everything had stopped or it was just what he felt, but there It was and was not as he had thought before, it was not like the idealized story that Dick had thought when he was a little kid, it was not like any story in the books, everything was different and it had left him breathless.

Kid Flash looked at him and his mouth that never shut up for the first time had no words to say, they were there and Flash even gave him a gentle blow on his shoulder to his pupil, there were words that Robin doesn’t catch, he did not want to take off the look of Kid Flash and he doesn’t want this moment to end, but Batman took Dick's chin and forced him to take off his eyes from his soulmate.

And it was when the movement was unleashed, that the insistent squeaking began to sound, yes, the first words of his soul mate had to be intelligible to him, where Flash was the one that had to translate before who would soon become his Best friend will start to run around him like a kid who can not finish burning enough calories fast enough.  
For a while it was not easy, it was not fast, they did not fall in love or became in the cliché of the teenage books, they had obligations, they were too young (or at least that was repeated by Bruce every time Wally entered the mansion to hang out with Dick).

Dick would call it something more progressive, they were friends, the best, they understood and complemented themselves in a way that no other person could do, they were a great team and also Dick could always look in Wally's eyes to find himself, to feel safe, It was like coming home.

As they grew up that way their feelings did, Wally was annoying, it was fun and filled all the spaces that Dick did not know were empty in his life, not until Wally played with all his pieces and always found a way to break the schemes and change every little thing that Dick took for granted.

From things as useless as the "right" way to prepare a coffee, to the most important things such as the correct way to search in the most unusual places to solve a case, but what was easy was to get carried away, grow to his side and find his own way.

Even when the fight between Bruce and him came, there was Wally offering a place in his small university apartment.

When it was time to take his own name and create his own path.

Wally just smiled at him and said "Well, look at the positive side, now the criminals can not hit you because they are too busy looking at your butt to pay attention ... at less I would do that”. Was not what he needed to hear or maybe now he thinks it was, because it made him laugh and fall on him in a series of blows not necessarily made to hurt but to teach him a lesson, he was just about to win when Wally stopped and Dick could not continue because Wally's gaze caught him right there, over him, with Wally's hands holding his wrists and without more Wally kissed him, it was a clumsy kiss, a single touch of lips that extended a little more than a few seconds before Wally moved away, dropping his head to the floor.

His first kiss caused by a silly joke about his new suit, is just what he should have seen coming, but he took it as a complete surprise and stayed a little longer in that position, until Dick came down and kissed him, this time a more forceful way with the intention of taking everything he could from the lips of the redhead.

Everything was perfect until it just stopped being perfect, Wally could not run, could not access to the Speed Force, not without hurting himself in the process, it was not easy for Wally to leave the team or let Dick do all those missions now on his own, it was not easy for Dick to leave him and for Wally to be unhappy, but Dick loved him and wanted him to be fine.

Things get worse when Batman's new Robin dies at the hands of the Joker and Dick sees how his life is falling apart, not only because he lost a brother, but because Bruce is more distant and although Wally tries, he can not do anything to help him.

But how naive it was when he thought that the worst thing that could happen between them was a small distancing because of the circumstances or their duties as heroes or their fights for not agreeing to act.

They were so simple those days when at the end Dick could always find a moment to look for a place where the green color will comfort him and give him the courage to come back to fix everything, because there was always a way to fix their disagreements, they always forgive each other, they always played with each other, they always loved each other.

And then the color washed away from his vision, there was no more green, no more sparkling colors, just a cold gray cloth tarnishing all the colors.

He knew instantly just before the fog faded and every little part of Dick was paralyzed, because he knew it even before the team started running towards them, Dick ran with effort expecting to see Wally lying, hoping to have the chance to save him, the colors were still there, he had not returned to black and white, he was dying, but the hope was still inside Dick, he already had a scheme of what he would do, he would take Wally and take him with Bruce, Bruce could save him, but when Dick arrived, there was only Impulse and Flash, hope vanished in a stroke, everything was over, they had saved the world, but they had lost him.

He did not fall apart in front of any of his friends, Dick doesn’t cry when Barry said, "He loved you."

There was nothing, just static.

And when there was something, it was just numbness, Bruce was around him, maybe worried, it did not really matter anymore.

They did a funeral, although there was not a body to bury, but it seemed that everyone thought that it would help the team or maybe everyone believed that it was what Dick needed.

Perhaps he had been deluded thinking that they could have been happy in his line of work, maybe he let himself believe what he read in the texts where the soulmates were forever, where they lived happily ever after.

He let himself believe in the lies and allowed himself to wrap himself in Wally's arms, while Wally was whispering plans for a future that would never come, he must have known better, he had to prepare for something like this to happen to him, Richard John Grayson Wayne had dreamed too high as Icarus allowed himself to fly without fear of the fall, without thinking about the consequences of accepting to love someone again so much that he would destroy him and now as Icarus had burned and gone in a free fall without parachute, without a way to return, leaving him sitting there one side of an empty tomb, with nothing else to remind him that Wally would not return his own eyes that tormented him leaving him to see the world with dull colors, but depriving him of the green color.  
The fresh flowers surrounded him mocking him, not allowing him to see the green of his leaves that could have been the same tone as the edge of Wally's eyes, with their petals playing with their muted colors reminding him of his suit, his hair, just a memory that might dissolve over time and leave him empty.

He sits there, while others move around him, embrace him, talk without him really listening, there are sad smiles, there are watery eyes, there are looks with pity, there are so many people there and yet he feels so alone that he does not can avoid getting lost in his memories of better times.

There's a hand on his shoulder, it's a support he knows, Bruce is at his side, he's there to get him out and Dick wants to be a little more like him, take all this pain and turn it into his motor to keep fighting crime, but he is not Bruce, they have tried it once and everything ended with Dick leaving him, taking his own path and becoming Nightwing.

He could not do this again, he was falling apart, falling apart, he did not want to be here, maybe if they had not been soulmates Wally would be here, alive, maybe Wally could have been happy, with a house, with his garden, his white fence and a pretty wife to give him a smile, a kiss and some children that would be Wally's pride.

If things had been like that, it would be easier and Dick could be his friend, he could settle for that, but he could see him smile, say silly things and eat up, but all this possibilities does not exist and they only have this reality, where Dick is his Soulmate and they were happy a short time, promises were made that do not exist anymore.

And the color that should have been extinguished when Wally die, there was like a curse and a reminder of what he had lost.

Dick would not laugh again with Wally's silly jokes or his attempts to surprise him.

Dick would never see him come late to everything, always with a good excuse and a spark of charm in his eyes.

They would not touch each other again, no more kisses, no more hugs, no more funny sex.

But most important of all, Dick would never see the vibrant colors in Wally's eyes when he looked at him, along with the spark that would go through him and leave him breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Word for the challenge: Death/Funeral.
> 
> Hey! I hope you enjoy this one-shot as much as I writing :)


End file.
